terraroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ohe'Powh
A seemingly bland tribe of N-Wilum, with a special heritage. =History= Meeting the Pooh-Olo Long ago a tribe of Terran monkeys were put on N-Wilum. These simians adapted and grew, and settled in the northern swamp. They learned out to hunt using spears, and made huts in the trees. They began to worship Nature, and became omnivores. There they encountered the Pooh-Olo, and led the angelic bipeds to the ruins of a spaceship. After the Pooh-Olo died out, the Ohe-Powh continued to live solely as small tribes. The Collision After the Pooh-Olo died out, the Ohe-Powh were instructed that one day a ship would arrive, to take them on an epic adventure. They were to send twenty pups and two adults, and that they would be part of the key to saving a could have been. The Ohe-Powh accepted this, and weent about their daily work. One day a Sizzz-Shling ship landed on N-Wilum, to find the Ohe-Powh in the hopes of gaining their genetic material. The primates agreed, proved that twenty two Ohe-Powh be taken along. The reptilians agreed, and the Ohe-Powh aboard were whisked to an alternate Arin. HACC Universe to be filled in. =Features= Culture The Ohe-Powh are a peaceful people, and can be very curious. They are hostile to those who damage trees, as to them trees are one of the most important types of life. Killing an Ohe-Powh can also be bad, but only if they are not used for food, cloth, and other uses. Despite this, Ohe-Powh never eat their fellows, though they will leave the dead for scavengers to eat. They are highly social beings, and have a slight fear of fire. They live in troops of fifty, and rarely fight each other. Their leaders are chosen by being the most honorable and effective hunters. To be honorable in their society is to only take want you need, and use every thing that you kill. They believe that all life is connected, and should be respected and honored. Their god is known as the Olwu, or the Connection (of Life). It is said to be neither male nor female, but a mixture of both. This causes certain mutant Ohe-Powh to be honored as servants of Olwu. The main desire of this nature god is said to balance out life. This god is said to dislike those who overhunt, and it is whispered that those who do are turned into a smallest weakest prey. Olwu rarely takes physical form, but in legend it resembles a black Ohe-Powh with no tail, short legs, and glowing eyes. Technology The Ohe-Powh are not very technologically advanced, most of their technology is thatch tree huts and bone and wooden spears. They do record history, by using pictures made of woven reeds soaken in a type of slime. This slime protects the images, stopping mold from ruining the pictures. Biology The Ohe-Powh are a species of monkey, whose ancestors originated on Earth. They are highly social, and can become very depressed if they are alone. They are very intelligent, though they have little instinct to dominate. They are bipeds, and often swing from tree to tree. They have specialized hands from grabbing, and a thick mane. This mane is used to help find mates. They have five senses, and a long tail. Category:Sapient Category:Simian Category:Pooh-Olo Category:Earth Category:Tribes Category:Nature Category:Nature worshipping